Just Another Day
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Max loves his wife for all of her little imperfections and endearing qualities.


**Okay, so a dear friend of mine kind of helped inspire me, so please go check out their stories. Chocolate X My Mouth is my friend while we were talking, my mind kind of wandered to this adorable story, so please do check them out! They're a wonderful writer on this site and so much fun to talk to.**

On the wall hung a picture that Juleka had taken spur of the moment from when Max had proposed; he knew that he'd done it in an undeniably nerdy way, but Rose had told him later on that she'd have it no other way. Even if the long equation had confused her without his fumbling, blushing help; he'd been so scared to death that she'd say, 'no,' that he'd accidentally asked in a way that she didn't understand at first.

Max though figured that it was all okay, because he'd married the most incredible woman that he'd ever met, and they shared a lovely home together with three more. Rose begged for five, cute kids to cuddle with and make meals for, and he didn't know if they'd have as many as she wanted or if she still wanted five as she spent every possible second that she could with their three kids.

Rose could put on a pretty good act of scaring away the monsters hiding under the bed or in the closet, and Max always wondered if she had somehow taken some kind of martial arts or self defense classes in the past that he didn't remember. She'd willingly be their kids' mama bear though most of the time she was too adorable and loving to seem like much of a threat though Max had had enough arguments with her in the past over sometimes the most stupid stuff to ever argue over to know well enough that the two of them can be more than a little stubborn despite everything.

His wife though had looked absolutely radiant on their wedding day, dressed in a white, sleeveless dress that managed to somehow hug her curves and simultaneously remind him over all of the years that they'd known each other, from friends to dating to being engaged, to finally getting married that day. She'd told him that Marinette designed it with love and care in mind, "She'd wanted a dress that could remind us both of all of the years together, so she'd worked hard on it. I'd told her to surprise me."  
Rose loved surprises. She loved the long wait, the guessing game, the joy and absolute thrill of when things truly became incredible, and may be that was sort of why Max was the scientist, the mathematician, the engineer, or whatever he had to be at times to take care of them and why Rose was the playful, often just super sweet one of the two of them. She had waited for all of their kids to be born to know, and while twice, Max had asked to know even while his wife had waited; he was quite good at keeping secrets and even if a hint slipped, his wife handled it with stride, and pretended that he didn't know. He hadn't asked the last time, left it up to chance the way Rose always did, and she'd joked that then she'd have to know to keep with routine and practice, and yet she never asked to know.

Rose was the sort to tell her secrets just as easily as could be; she'd rushed to tell family and friends when she'd become pregnant all three times, rushed to gush over her engagement, and even actively showed off pictures of their wedding. She called them memories in motion whenever she shared them, "So that everyone can remember them fondly too, Max." Then she'd go on and gush over something else entirely or share a secret joy.

Honestly, Max couldn't imagine a day without her anymore; he'd grown up with her, fallen head over heels in love with her and that never stopped with age or time, and he'd been married to her for about seven or eight years now and had three lovely kids with her.

Their oldest, Roxanne, was just a little older than seven years old and loved music like it was her lifeline, and honestly, Max just loved to hear her play and to know how her enthusiasm shown just like her mother. Her dedication to music wasn't only brought on by Max's dedication in general, but by the dedication of his wife who sometimes pulled long hours as a florist sorting over whatever she and Juleka had to for their job.

Max had helped research what Rose and Juleka had to do to own their own flower shop and even helped out with picking out a good name and the little stuff along the way. Rose loved to give him kisses on the cheek for every way that he helped her out; she called them, 'thank you kisses.' Max cherished every last one of them and every kiss that his wife gave him.

* * *

Rose swept into the house, peach colored gown trailing behind her, half grumbling in a playful, happy way over how much work it felt like sometimes to just hang out with the girls.

"There's an eighty percent chance or more that you really liked it, Rose." His eyes twinkled, and his wife laughed that infectious laugh that he could fall in love with over and over again, even though it often was not a perfect laugh; sometimes a snort slipped in or it was too loud. He loved its every imperfections.

"Of course, there is." She giggled, leaning forward to kiss his nose, "There's a cute kiss for your patience. When does Roxanne's practice let out again?" Rose paused after she spoke, looking a little lost in thought as she tried to remember.

Max pulled out his planner, flipped it open to double check the time just in case he had to, "In forty five minutes, and then we can go pick up everyone else from Kim and Ondine's." He figured that may be the little moments meant something all stacked together or at least that's how it had always seemed to be even on days when you expected the little things to run you flat into the ground.

"Okay, we have time before then." Rose stretched out, forgetting her gown as she sat down on the couch and patted a spot next to her.

Max sat down next to her and if they spent the next nearly forty minutes kissing on the couch and half watching a comedy that Rose really liked, it was fine; besides, there'd always be next time to pay more attention to it even as Rose rushed to change out of her gown and into casual clothes, and even as Max looked for the car keys that he was pretty sure Rose had set on the table when she came in. It was just another day, but it was definitely more than enough to leave him all kinds of levels of happy anyway.


End file.
